


English

by Katryne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryne/pseuds/Katryne
Summary: Kuroko likes when Kagami speaks English





	English

Sitting in Maji Burger eating lunch, Kuroko looks at Kagami and says, “Did you know that when we are having sex you start speaking English?”

Unsurprisingly, Kagami starts choking on his burger. After a few minutes of coughing and drinking his entire soda and half of Kuroko’s he says “WHAT THE HELL KUROKO.”

“Kagami, people are staring.” Kuroko says in an amused voice.

Kagami sputters and says, much quieter “What the hell Kuroko? Why are we talking about this, and in public?”

Kuroko just tilts his head a little and says “I was just remembering last night and how sexy you sound talking in English. I wish I knew what you were saying.”

“This is not the place to talk about this” Kagamai says blushing “Wait, you like it?”

Kuroko nodds and says “Yeah, you only do it when you are starting to lose control, it’s sexy. Your voice gets deeper and you almost growl.”

“Ok” Kagami says dumbstruck “I have no idea what brought this up, but can we talk about this somewhere else? Wait, I growl?”

Kuroko’s eyes start to shine brightly and he says “Yes”

Kagami abruptly stands up, sending hamburger wrappers flying everywhere. “We need to go.”

Kuroko looks at Kagami a little confused as he watches Kagami scramble to pick up the wrappers. “Why?” he asks, still drinking his milkshake.

Kagami quickly looks around and then leans down so he can talk into Kuroko’s ear “Because when your eyes shine like that, it only means trouble for me”

Kuroko answers with a almost there smile “Humm, I suppose it does.”

Kagami let out a groan and quickly threw their trash away, grabbing Kuroko’s hand and walking them briskly back to his apartment.

“Kagami” Kuroko said breathlessly as they closed the door to Kagami’s apartment “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing” Kagami said, pulling Kuroko close “It’s just that….I’m kind of looking forward to your ….. trouble.”

The only answer he got was the shine back in Kuroko’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> *grins* I love these two


End file.
